The Cat Princesses
by Hawk of The Blazing Sun
Summary: When Luna tries a new spell, something goes wrong and the Princesses, Princess Celestia And Luna, Get sucked into the world of warrior cats! They have tried to make it through the forest, but without magic, they can't find a way to get through this crazy forest at all! And worse- They get sent into different clans as kits! How will they find a way to escape?
1. Prologue: The Spell

Luna's horn glowed brilliantly, but her eyes were shut with exhaustion."Sister, I can't do this anymore!" She cried. But Celestia replied, "Yes you can luna. Try as hard as you can! You can do this!" Luna frantically replied, "no really! I can't!" Her horn was glowing abnormally bright, and her eyes were shining with fear. "Sister, I can't control it!" Celestia finally noticed the severity. Her eyes were wide. "Luna, try to ease out of it." By Her horn just glowed brighter and brighter. "I can't!" She wailed. Celestia began to use her own magic to dial down the spell. But instead, it was worse. "Sister, stop! It's getting worse!" Suddenly a small vortex appeared. "Sister! He-" they were both sucked in before it shut.

"Oh... where am I?" Celestia rubbed her forehead, but stopped short. "Where is my horn?" She screeched. Then, she opened her eyes to a bunch of cats looking at her. "Hi?" She said. The cats gasped. "She talked!" A shecat rushed over and began rubbing her head with her tongue. It was oddly soothing. She purred. Suddenly, the shecat stopped and said, "look at he eyes! They are golden!" The other cats gasped. "I shall change your name. Frostkit, your new name is Sunkit."


	2. Ch 1: Riverclan?

**SHOUT OUT TO THE ONLY PERSON WHO COMMENTED:**

**Redbrony: thanks a lot! Actually, This is my 2nd story, glad you like it!**

* * *

Luna moaned and rolled around. She could hear a small, high pitched voice. "Come on, Lunarkit! Open your eyes!" She groaned and opened her eyes, shocked to see a small... kitten. Actually, a roomful of kittens. "Who are you and where am I?" She cried. "Sister! Celestia! Where are you?" She scribbled in the soft moss underneath her. Suddenly, a large adult cat rushed over and began licking her hard. She purred softly. The kit before ran over. "Hi! I'm gingerkit!" Luna blinked twice in confusion. "You are all... cats? And where am I? Where is my sister Celestia?" The licking stopped and the cat appeared from behind her. It was a black shecat with startling green eyes. She had a gray tiger pattern. "Riverclan, of course! And who is celestia? Your sister is birchkit. Of course we are cats." Her voice was gentle and warm, but it was laced with hints of confusion. "Oh. Alright..." She flashed a smile to avoid any suspicion._ Well, I guess the spell messed up. But now, I am a cat, I can't find Celestia, I am away from any pony civilization, and I don't have magic or flight at all. And I am a baby cat! Can this get any worse? She sighed and curled up, deciding to sleep._


	3. Chapter 2: Apprentice Time!

**. SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED:**

**SupernaturalFandom108: thanks. Glad you liked it!**

**Redbrony: I will, thanks.**

* * *

Sunkit was bouncing like crazy. "I'm going to be an apprentice!" She said, and ran to her mother.

"Mom, what do you think my warior name will be?" Frostpool chuckled.

"It's still a long way from that, sunkit. Now please sit so I can groom you." She groaned and sat.

"Fine." Frostpool licked Her, and she purred, but suddenly stopped, hearing Bramblestar call, "all cats old enough to catch thier own prey, join under the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Sunkit gasped and said,"Frostpool, it's time!"

Her mother just chuckled and said, "Go then, sunkit." As soon as she said that, sunkit shot out the entrance and into the crowd.

"There is a kit to be apprenticed today. Sunkit, step forward." She padded up, heart beating faster than it ever had.

"Sunkit, do you promise to learn the warrior code and try to do all you can for your clan?" _This is it. I'll be an apprentice. Maybe I can find Luna..._

"I do." BrambleStar looked at the crowd. "Then by the powers of Starclan, sunkit, you will be known now as sunpaw. Flighttail, you will mentor her. Teach Sunpaw all you know, an pass on your knowledge to her."

"Sunpaw, Sunpaw!" The crowd cheered. She licked Bramblestar's shoulder as he rested his muzzle on her head. When she got off, she went to her good friend, Gingerpaw.

"Hey gingerpaw." The brown she cat looked at sunkit,

"oh, hi Sunpaw!" She smiled. Sunpaw grinned. "Sunpaw, let's go tour the territory." Flighttail called. "Okay! Bye gingerpaw."

She ran off to her mentor, head whirling. "Here." Flighttail looked at her, and said,

"Lets go." They padded out, Sunpaw in the front. But in the back of her mind, she was wondering where Luna was. _Luna, I will find you sister. As soon as I can, little sister. As soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 3: Daylight's First Meeting

Sunpaw looked around. The cats were beginning to wake up as the Moon rose high overhead, shining it's brilliant gray light down. She immediately thought of Luna. A pang of sharp longing appeared in her heart. _Will I ever really find you again, Luna? _Just then, Bramblestar called out, "These are the cats going to the Gathering: Darkheart, Frostwing, Graypaw, Scalefang, and Sunpaw."

Sunpaw grinned brightly. She was going to the Gathering! Soon, then moon reached its spot. "All the cats going to the Gathering, follow me!" Bramblestar yowled, and leapt down from the highrock. Sunpaw walked behind him, beside Graypaw. "Can you believe it?" She whispered to him.

"We're going to the Gathering!" Graypaw finished. "I can't! Our first gathering!" He smiled. Sunpaw giggled. "Yeah. I wonder who we'll see there!" She smiled again. Graypaw shrugged.

"I'll bet the Riverclan cats smell even fishier." Sunpaw burst into a fit of the giggles, and Graypaw laughed. "Well, it's true!" But Darkheart heard and leaned back to them. "Shut up. We are there already. We don't need another war right after Firestar's death." They both quieted, and the black warrior looked ahead again.

Graypaw and Sunpaw looked at each other. "Well he certainly is a downer." She whispered into Graypaw's ear. He nodded. Bramblestar yowled, "One at a time, crossing the log! Don't slip!" The warriors leapt nimbly across. Graypaw slipped, but didn't fall into the lake. He made it across. "Come on, Sunpaw!" He shouted encouragingly. "It's not that hard!" Sunpaw looked at the log. "Okay. Just put my paw here..." She continued across, and almost made it to the end, when she slipped and fell in. "Ack!" She tried swimming, but she didn't know how. As she grew tired and began to give up, she closed her eyes and let herself sink. Suddenly, a black head burst under and tugged her up. She opened her eyes as her head broke above the water. "Don't worry. I got ya." The cat meowed, and swam strongly to shore. She fell upon the shore, coughing up water. She looked up, and saw both Graypaw and the apprentice that saved her. "Ugh... I hate water." She croaked, and Graypaw burst out laughing. She got up and chuckled.

Sunpaw turned to that Black apprentice. "Thank you, I owe my life to you. What is your name?" She asked. "Lunarpaw." The riverclan cat answered. "And yours?"

"Sunpaw." Then a look of remembrance flashed through Lunarpaw's eyes. "Sun... Moon..." She murmured. "Luna?" Sunpaw blurted out softly.

"Celestia!" She exclaimed. "Shh! We can't let anyone hear you." Lunarpaw nodded. "7 moons, Sister! 7 moons."

Sunpaw nodded. "I know. But we must act normal." The black apprentice nodded, and walked away. "You're welcome, Sunpaw." She raced to this ginger colored 'paw. They started talking.

Sunpaw turned to Graypaw, who was walking to her. "Ehh... I hate water... Good one, Sunpaw." He laughed.

Sunpaw giggled. "Yep. Want to see who else we can find?" She asked. "Sure." Graypaw replied. She walked up to the group of elders, talking. "Yes, I remember the old forest. But those foxheart two legs destroyed it." One of them said. It was a Shadowclan elder. They chatted, and Sunpaw Sat beside her grandmother, Barkleaf. Graypaw followed. "Well, look at those young'uns." One of them said. Sunpaw looked down, embarrassed. "Erm... Can we listen to you talk, please?"

The shadowclan elder spoke once more. "Of course, little one. Why don't we tell you about the old forest?" Sunpaw glanced at Graypaw, who shrugged. She looked at the elder again. "Sure."

They started off.

"Well, there wasn't a lake, and we had nice prey, maybe a few Fox traps, but, you know, the average forest."

"The clans were somewhat peaceful. There were different leaders, not your Mistystar, Bramblestar, One star, Blackstar now. They were Crookedstar, Bluestar, Tallstar and- keep in mind, This last one was evil -Brokenstar. We were fine, and had no trouble until Brokenstar, well, he drove us Windclan cats off of our territory..." Sunpaw wasn't listening anymore. She watched Lunarpaw play with her clanmates. Then the leaders called. She looked up at them. "Attention! The Gathering begins now!" Mistystar yowled. "Bramblestar?" He nodded.

"Thunderclan is well, the prey runs smoothly. We have had no problems since Firestar's death." He stepped back, and Mistystar stepped up. "I have to say, the fish is faster than ever, and we have had a bit troubled in catching them. Nevertheless, we have improved and can now catch them without any trouble."

Blackstar looked down. "Shadowclan is as sneaky as ever, and I am proud to announce 2 New warriors: Haresprout and Flyingleaf." The clans below cheered for the two cats. "Haresprout, Flyingleaf! Haresprout, Flyingleaf!" He stepped back, and One star walked up.

"We have noticed, there is a bit of Thunderclan scent on our side of the territory." He hissed. "We shall put extra patrols there, to make sure no cats steal out prey." Yowls of indignation rose from the Thunderclan cats. "Silence!" Bramblestar thundered. "Onestar, I assure you, none of our cats steal your prey." He replied coolly. Onestar snorted. "We will post extra patrols. The Gathering is over!" He leapt down and called windclan. "Windclan, home." They raced back to their camp, tails lashing. Sunpaw ran to Lunarpaw. "Luna, meet me by the border tomorrow night at moonhigh." She raced away, and followed Bramblestar back home, smiling. She would meet her sister again, tomorrow! "I will find a way to get us home."


	5. Chapter 4: Almost Caught!

The moon shone in the deep darkness of night, and not a thing nor creature stirred. Suddenly a hint of movement could be seen from a small den of brambles. Sunpaw looked out over the dusty clearing, and was satisfied to see none others awake except Darkheart, who was guarding camp. She cringed as she remembered how her pelt would shine in the moonlight, making her escapade trickier then it would have been if she had a dusty brown, or black pelt.

Sunpaw slid out of the den, and raced across the clearing edge when Darkheart wasn't looking. She slid through the secret exit she discovered, and was glad to see just the green forest. She could see Darkheart below, so the golden apprentice ran to the border.

"Lunarpaw." She whispered, and was disappointed to hear that no one was there. Just as she turned to leave, thinking that she forgot, she heard a rustle behind her. "Celestia!" Sunpaw heard.

"Oh, Thank Starclan, Luna. I was about to leave! I thought you forgot." She purred.

"Forget? Are you crazy? I haven't seen you in 7 moons, you think I would forget to see my sister?" Luna teased.

Sunpaw pawed her in the face, while grinning. "Stop it." A growl suddenly rang out behind them. "Luna. Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Oh no. It's my mentor!" She whispered. "Go!" Sunpaw took no time to wait, she darted off over the clearing to the secret exit, and, with no further ado, raced to the den. "That was close." She whispered as she settled into her nest beside Gingerpaw.

"Oh! Ummm, hi Flighttail." Lunarpaw mewed as her mentor stepped out of the shadows. "Why are you at the border at night? It's dangerous."

"I wanted to check the borders alone, cause I couldn't sleep." Lunarpaw replied shakily.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I mean, what if you saw a Thunderclan cat?" He sniffed the border. "See, one just passed by. You should not try to do this, Lunarpaw." Flighttail scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Now let's get back to camp." He turned and walked away, and the little black apprentice lingered at the border a bit longer. "I'm sorry." She whispered and followed suit with her mentor, fading into the shadows of her night.


	6. Chapter 5: One of Orange, one of White

A.N. Thanks for reviewing, guys! Be prepared for a surprise! :)

* * *

As the sun sank low over the horizon, the leaders of Riverclan and Thunderclan called their clans together.

"All cats old enough to swim, meet below the Shellstone for a clan meeting!"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Both the clans gathered.

In the Riverclan camp, Mistystar leapt onto the Shellstone. "We have an apprentice to be made a Warrior today. Lunarpaw?" The black shecat padded up to Mistystar. "You have trained well, and are ready. Lunarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even with your life?"

She stood straighter. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Lunarpaw, you will now be Lunarsky. Starclan admires your speed and power."

"Lunarsky! Lunarsky!" The clan cheered.

Back at Thunderclan,

"Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Sunpaw, you will now be Sunstrike. Starclan admires your heart and strength."

"Sunstrike! Sunstrike!"

Soon, both clans left to thier dens. In Shadowclan...

"Duskshadow, just breathe." Shadefurze gently said, as he gave the queen some herbs

She nodded, breath shallow. Soon, a tiny yellow bundle slid out. "Its a girl." Shadefurze meowed quietly. After a moment, a crystal white kit fell. "Both beautiful shecats."

The medicine cat smiled as the queen looked up at him, tired but happy. "Thank you, Shadefurze." She whispered as they groomed the kits. "I'll call this one.." She pointed to the yellow one. "Applekit, and this one..." She pointed to the crystal white kit, "Crystalkit." They both squirmed up to her, looking for her milk.

Shadefurze dipped his head, and left the nursery. Once he got to his own den, he lay his head down and curled up in the warm, sproingy moss. As he drifted to sleep, he heard a voice, then two. Soon, they gathered into the voices of all of Starclan.

_Two new warriors, Sun and moon, will find the elements, before the second half-moon. One of Pink, one of Blue, Laughter and Loyalty are the __first._

_One of yellow, one of Purple, will be found before nursed._

_One orange, one white,__ will be found in yours only._

_They must be found, before the darkness returns. All will Flee, and the battle will be lost. You must watch for these, Saving all clans is a must._


	7. Chapter 6: Ponies?

Applekit bounded around, her bright green eyes shining with happiness. "Crystalkit!" She called. The small white kit gingerly walked outside, trying too hard not to get any mud on herself.

"Yes, sister dear?" She mewed back.

"Wanna play a game?" Applekit squeaked.

Crystalkit looked unsure. She eyed Applekit warily. "Alright, as long as my paws don't get muddy." Applekit nodded, and ran off.

"Stay there and close your eyes!" A tiny voice echoed from the other side of the camp. Unsure, Crystalkit did as was told. Suddenly, she was hit in the face. "Ack!" She yelped, as she opened her eyes to see mud.

"Mud! Mud all over me! Applekit!" She wailed, racing over to the nearest puddle. Horrified, she dunked her head under, washing the mud off. Applekit trotted over to her, fur caked with mud.

She snickered. "Sorry, Crystalkit. Just tryin' to have some fun." Crystalkit gave her a death glare as Applekit ran over to their father and pounced on him. She could hear them laughing as she padded back to the nursery. Crystalkit huffed and trotted away.

Applekit giggled as she crept up onto Crystalkit, her tail swishing with mischief. Her unsuspecting sister sniffed pleasantly at a small flower. Applekit had gotten a few inches closer, until suddenly a hiss came out from the side of camp. "Applekit! Crystalkit!" it hissed. The two looked up, surprised.

"Come over here!" They obediently followed the voice. As they were enveloped by the shadows, a sleek, black warrior revealed herself.

"Who are you?" Applekit squeaked, stepping in front of Crystalkit even though she was the younger one.

"My name is Lunarsky. And be quiet! I have urgent news that have to do with... Something secret. Come with me to find out." She whispered.

They nodded vigorously, and followed her out into the forest.

"Wow! Crystalkit, its so big!" Applekit cried. Her lime green eyes shone with adventure and wonder. Crystalkit had a different idea about the land though.

"Oh, the beauty! The flowers, the green trees, its absolutely exquisite!" Lunarsky nudged them.

"Remember the secret?" She mewed. They turned their attention to the small black warrior. "We need to go somewhere more private."

They all traveled to the far side of the territory, by the border of Thunderclan and Shadowclan. "Sunstrike!" Lunarsky whispered. A large golden dappled tabby emerged from the trees.

"Do you have them?" The regal voice of the cat seemed to echo in their ears.

"Yes. Applekit, Crystalkit, meet Sunstrike, my sister." As they stepped forwards and got a closer look at them, they realized that Sunstrike and Lunarsky seemed familiar somehow. The regal looks on their faces, the violet and blue eyes each had, and the way they walked reminded them of their past somehow.

"Kits. Its nice to meet you." Sunstrike began carefully. "As you know, I am Sunstrike, a warrior of Thunderclan. First off. Do you believe in prophecys?" She questioned.

"Well, yeah!" Applekit exclaimed. Crystalkit put her paw over Applekits mouth, a stern look on her face. "Yes." Crystalkit answered politely.

"Good. Because we need to tell you that we are in the prophecy. You are too, and 4 other unborn kits."

They gasped. "Well, what do ya know?" Applekit whooped. Crystalkit shoved her.

"And this concerns your past." Their attention snapped to Lunarsky. The dark tabby had the moon shining on her fur, so she glowed with a pale yellow light. Her slightly accented voice had a sort of hypnotizing ring to them.

"Applekit, Crystalkit, are you ready for your secret?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Good. Applekit, Crystalkit, you aren't really cats. We aren't cats. We are ponies. My name is Princess Luna. Sunstrike is Princess Celestia, and we are the rulers of Equestria, where all the ponies in the land live. You two are known as Applejack and Rarity. Crystalkit, or Rarity, was a fashion designer. One of the best in all of Ponyville. Applejack was a farmer, with a very, very big apple farm! You had the best apples in all of Equestria. You are part of the elements of harmony."

The kits' eyes suddenly flashed and shown with a glowing, white light as their memories flashed through their minds. Memories of battles, parties and friendships. Each blinked after a moment.

"Why are we here?" Applekit asked.

"To fulfill a mission. These cats need us, and we will help them as much as possible. We will. Their ancestors have called us for help, and we have answered. We are the saviors of the clans. We will do anything because we are the Cat Princesses."

* * *

Hey, authors note! Sorry for not updating. I got waaaaaaay too busy. I barely have any time for fanfiction anymore! XD thanks for reading, I guess? Read and Review please! Hawkie, out! *vanish*


	8. Ch 7: Mates!

Sunstrike was back at camp again, feeling weary from the trip she took the night before. They had explained everything that had happened to the kits. Her paws dragged over the dust of the camp floor, and she almost made it to her nest when she crashed into something big and gray. "Oh my starclan, I'm so sorry!" She started quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"Its fine, Sunstrike." A familiar voice replied.

"What? Oh, Graystorm... I hadn't recognized you."

His light, kind voice chuckled and she felt like her heart was melting... "Neither had I. I thought the beautiful shecat who crashed into me was a StarClan cat."

Her eyes lit up when he said that. "R-really?" She stuttered, gazing up at his handsome face. He smiled warmly, and Sunstrike detected something in that look he gave her. Love. "Well... Um... I'll see you later, Sunstrike." He murmured, and trotted away leaving the golden dappled shecat staring at him in awe.

She went back to her den, feeling warm all over as if he was still beside her.

In her dream, she woke up in Twilight's castle. The purple pony was frantically rushing around, trying to calculate at least ten difficult problems mentally at once. It was obvious what she was trying to do: Find Rarity, Applejack, Luna, and Celestia herself. "Twilight." Celestia called, trying to get her attention.

"Not now!" She replied, rushing around and fixing stuff. "Its Celestia. I'm speaking to you through a dream, and I dont have much time!"

The purple pony stopped, and her jaw dropped as she turned to look. "Celestia!" She exclaimed. "Where did you go?!"

Celestia sighed. "I went to the cat warrior dimension, along with Luna, Rarity, and Applejack. Dont worry, we are fine. But you will be coming to us soon as a kit, and with another one of your friends." She looked down to see her hooves fading. "Remember, Twilight!" She called as she woke up to see a ginger nose in her face.

"Hi, Gingerleaf." She mumbled, blinking sleepiness out of her eyes. Gingerleaf beamed. "You're going on a patrol with me, Graystorm, Featherwing, and Rubblestone."

Her eyes lit up when she heard Graystorm was on the patrol. Sunstrike hopped up. "Alright!" She mewed brightly. "Lets go."

She trotted out of the den to the other three cats. "Hey, Sunstrike." Featherwing greeted, alerting the other two of her presence.

"Hi!" She mewed kindly, then turned to look at Graystorm. "So, are we going?" She questioned. "Uh, yeah. We will be on our way as soon a Gingerleaf gets back."

"Gingerleaf?" She meowed, confused at where her friend had gone. Wasn't she just following her? "Where-" She turned and saw the ginger she cat talking shyly to a black and white tom. She grinned. "Oh."

After he had gone, The missing shecat raced over. "Sorry about that. Can we go now?" Everyone chuckled.

"Sure." Graystorm answered. The patrol left.

In the forest, they trotted to the border. Sunstrike suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced at Graystorm beside her. He whispered in her ear, "Follow me."

He slunk into a bush, and she followed silently. He stopped by a small, glittering lake surrounded by flowers of all colors. "Graystorm... What is this?" She whispered incredulously, turning to see him gazing at her lovingly. He sat in a field of flowers, the sun shining on her fur.

"Sunstrike..." He murmured. "Come sit with me."

She obeyed willfully, sitting beside him. She felt the skin underneath her fur warm up in a blush, as she realized what she was doing. "Alright. I guess.. I'll start." He took a deep breath. "Sunstrike... Ever since we were apprentices, I've loved you. When I set eyes on you, I just knew that... You were the one for me. You're so beautiful, smart, funny, kind... I dont know... I just... I love you." He whispered, and looked away. "Although I dont think you love me back."

Sunstrike faltered. "I-I-I love you too, Graystorm." She stuttered.

His eyes brightened. "You do?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Well, I guess this is the question I wanted to ask you." He took a slight breath. "Sunstrike... Will you be my mate?"

"Yes." Then she realized what she had done. _What are you doing?! You're a pony! Not a cat! What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Yo! Hawkie here. I tried to update faster this time. Please read and review! :)


End file.
